Madison Montgomery
Madison: ''I have had a terrible life. My kind has been treated like crap. Now, I will make all of humanity feel my pain, and see how they like it!'' ~Chapter 31: "The Resurrection of Madison Montgomery" Madison Montgomery is the eponymous Big Bad of the Madison Arc. She was killed twice but ended up resurrecting because of a curse set on her by another witch called Misty. She was sent to Hel by the Chosen Five for all eternity. Design Appearance She may not have seemed intimidating, as she was short and light with pale skin, brown eyes, and long, straggly, blonde hair. She donned a gold and black vest, dark grey trousers, and a pair of heels. Personality Her personality was based off of the version from American Horror Story: Coven, as well as Kid Buu from the Dragon Ball Series. Her multiple deaths, along with her time in Hel and the discrimination of witchkind, deteriorated her mind to the point of total insanity and murderous intentions. Voice Emma Roberts reprised her role for the English version of the anime, bringing some psychotic inflections with her to represent the character's growing insanity. In the Japanese version, she was voiced by legendary voice actress Masako Nozawa, giving her an emotive performance. Etymology "Madison" comes from the famous Madison Square Garden, an arena most commonly used for sports like wrestling. "Montgomery" came from an English word translating into "Gumarich's Mountain" in Norman French. Biography History Young Madison went into acting at the age of 2. She was not very succcessful, but kept acting until 2011, when her powers of telekinesis materialised when she had a fixture drop on a director's head after an argument. She was found by a Supreme Witch called Fiona Goode and accepted her into Miss Robichaux's Academy of Exceptional Young Ladies. Fast-forward into 2013, when she found out that she is a Supreme Witch after being told by Goode. But the paranoid Goode slit Madison's throat because she felt threatened. When she was resurrected by Misty Day, she gained the ability of immortality. When she died the second time and buried, a druid passed by to prevent her from coming back to enact her revenge, send her soul to Hel. Her time in Hel took a toll on her psyche, and further grew her need for vengeance. Yu-Gi-Oh! Power Dark Resurrection Arc Madison was first mentioned at the end of the Arc by a Madisonian after his defeat. Madison Arc Madison: ''Ahhh... Freedom from that cold prison. I froze like a bitch down there. ~Chapter 30: "Interrupted Peace" After a period of peace on Earth, some Madisonians gathered souls to open the seal that trapped Madison. This time they were successful, as the Chosen Five were tardy and she returned to Earth, sucking the souls out of the cultists in the process. In Chapter 31, she enacts her revenge fully, using her magic to absorb all of mankind on Earth, gaining all the knowledge in the world in the process. She left the tent and made her own Deck and Duel Disk for preparation purposes. When she met the Chosen Five, she accepted their challenge for a duel under two conditions. The first was that the losing side stays in Hel forever, and the second being that she had 40000 LP whilst each of the Chosen Five had 8000 LP each. She was on the verge of being victorious, having a field full of high ATK monsters and immunity to card effects. That was until Ultimate Tribute Warrior and Epona, Ultimate Albion Beast Legend had their effects used in tandem to destroy all of her monsters and reduce her health to zero, banishing her in Hel forever. Relationships The Chosen Five '''Madison: '''So, five fire forged friends come together to duel me? Alright, I'll bite, on two conditions. One: losing side stays in Hel forever. Two: you all have 8000 Life Points each, but I have 40000. For the sake of fairness, of course. ''~Chapter 33: "The Chosen Five and Madison" She dueled the Chosen Five as they were sent to defeat her. She was winning until Alyson Onasson used a strategy that drained Madison's LP to 0, sealing her in Hel forever. Deck Her Deck was a Cardinal Witch Deck. She used the deck to go into The Great Wizard, Cardinal Witch Commander on her first turn, with the aid of The Cardinal Witches Invade and Calling Upon the Wizard, using his effect to Special Summon Glinda, Cardinal Witch of the North from the Graveyard and summoning Elphaba, Cardinal Witch of the West with the effect of Green Sacred Crystal. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Power Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Antagonists Category:Villain